1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus that recognizes fireworks and performs image quality processing according to the fireworks, a method of operating the digital image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium for storing a program thereon for executing of the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain the highest image quality, even when the user is not skilled at manipulating an electronic device, a scene recognition mode is included in general digital image processing apparatuses. Accordingly, without manipulation by the user, one of these digital image processing apparatuses recognizes a currently viewed scene and performs image quality processing according to the recognized scene.
To photograph fireworks, an automatic digital image processing apparatus performs photographing when a firework recognition mode is selected as a scene recognition mode. During the photographing operation, exposure for 2-4 seconds is automatically set. A manual image processing apparatus photographs fireworks after the user sees the fireworks burn with colored flames and sparks by using a bulb shutter at a time point when the sparks rise up while having an aperture tightened as much as possible. The fireworks are photographed at night, and thus a good quality image may be obtained by setting the international standards organization (ISO) sensitivity at 200 to reduce noise and by only adjusting a shutter speed.
However, even when the user has set up an appropriate photographing condition for the fireworks, the user must have photographing experience to properly photograph the fireworks. For example, even when using the bulb shutter, exposure of 3-5 seconds is sufficient for bright fireworks, but for darker fireworks, exposure of 15-30 seconds is needed. Also, in the case of a long exposure, it is likely that the exposure may be excessively long due to several fireworks sparking at the same positions. While there is no exact solution for the photographing of fireworks, the exposure time needs to be empirically adjustable according the size, luminance, and track of the flames.
However, it is difficult for users who are not skilled at operating the digital image processing apparatus to adjust the exposure time as described above. Also, typically, the exposure time of the firework recognition mode of the scene recognition mode is fixed, and thus the size, luminance, and track of the fireworks are not considered during a photographing operation. Accordingly, too dark of an image, as illustrated in FIG. 9A, or too bright of an image, as illustrated in FIG. 9B, may be captured.